The present invention relates generally to optical switches, and more specifically, the present invention relates to micro-electro-mechanical system (MEMS) based optical switches.
Certain classes of MEMS-based optical switches include an array of electrically-controlled, micro-machined xe2x80x9cmirrorsxe2x80x9d which are used to alter the path of an optical signal. Such mirrors can be used to create reconfigurable optical networks wherein one or more optical signals from one or more source fibers are directed to any one of several destination fibers via operation of the mirrors.
Typically, in a MEMS-based optical switch, each mirror is pivotally supported about an axis and movable between a first position in which the optical signal is allowed to travel past the mirror, and a second position in which the mirror is angled to redirect the optical signal.
A controller is connected to the optical switch in a control loop fashion to send electrical signals to the optical switch to control the orientations of the mirrors in the array to properly redirect the optical signals.
There is a need for further improvements in optical switches.
In a first aspect, the present invention provides a mirror for use in an optical switch for redirecting an optical signal. The mirror includes a reflective member for reflecting the optical signal, and an optical sensor for detecting the optical signal.
In a second aspect, the present invention provides an optical switch for redirecting an optical signal. The optical switch includes a plurality of such above-noted mirrors disposed in an array.
In a third aspect, the present invention provides an optical switch for redirecting an optical signal in which the optical switch includes a mirror comprising a reflective member for reflecting the optical signal and a sensor for detecting the optical signal, and drive means for orienting the reflective member based on the optical signal.
In a fourth aspect, the present invention provides a method for redirecting an optical signal. The method includes providing a mirror having a reflective member for reflecting the optical signal and a sensor for detecting the optical signal, and orienting the mirror based on the optical signal.
In a fifth aspect, the present invention provides a method for redirecting an optical signal in which the method includes providing an optical switching signal based on the optical signal, providing a mirror having a reflective member for reflecting the optical signal and a sensor for detecting the optical switching signal, and orienting the mirror to reflect the optical signal based on the optical switching signal.